Conventionally, a superconducting wire having a substrate, an intermediate layer formed on the substrate, and a superconducting layer formed on the intermediate layer is used. As a substrate of such a superconducting wire, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-127847 (Patent Document 1), Japanese National Patent Publication No. 11-504612 (Patent Document 2) and the like are used.
Patent Document 1 discloses an orientation substrate for film formation including a non-orientated nonmagnetic first metal layer, and a second metal layer having a superficial layer with an oriented texture wherein the first metal layer has higher strength than the second metal layer. Patent Document 2 discloses a metal substrate having an alloyed biaxial orientation texture.